The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for sorting a succession of objects according to shape, including feeding each successive object through a viewing zone and eliminating the object as it passes through the viewing zone, thereafter directing the object into one of at least two paths according to its shape. The objects may be for instance edible products such as peas or sweets, but the invention is in no way limited to edible products.
The general intention of the inventin is to automate the shape sorting of the objects.